


i won't deny it, i'm not trying to hide it

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Isak Wears Chokers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So many blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even traces his fingers along the choker and Isak digs his nails into his shoulders as Even slips his fingers beneath it, tightening it just enough for Isak to squirm, his laughter dying out. “Even.”“Do you like that?”“Yes,” Isak whispers breathlessly.Or, snapshot fic of Isak and Even's sex life, featuring chokers.





	i won't deny it, i'm not trying to hide it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [googledrivestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/googledrivestan/gifts).



> hello im re-uploading this bc ao3 hates me hopefully it works this time
> 
> every choker and most other clothing items isak wears can be found in [this](https://twitter.com/isakyikey/status/874088116600147969) thread that inspired this whole fic. thank you to sky for making it and this is dedicated entirely to you, i hope you love it <3
> 
> the panties isak wears in one of the "scenes" are [these](http://media.europafashions.co.uk/media/catalog/product/w/o/womens_ladies_french_lace_panties_-_baby_pink_-_front_3.jpg) and [this](http://e8c3c466841103763fe1-b342b5d1730675aa7405d36d8e55a650.r72.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-longrect-683728-227482-1462631640-46bedd19f0ca64c28c09739c244c636b.jpg) is the thigh garter
> 
> title from slave 4 u by britney

It takes Even all of sixty seconds to buy it.

He doesn’t really think about what it means, or if it means anything. He just… he sees it and thinks Isak would like it, he thinks it’s pretty and thinks it would look even prettier on Isak. And Even just likes doing things like that, anyway, likes buying little things to make his baby smile. 

But as he gives it to Isak that evening at home, he isn’t expecting to see Isak's eyes darken, just a little bit, and a blush to rise on his cheeks.

Isak swallows heavily, fingers trailing over the fake, but pretty, diamonds on the choker and across the silver snaps at the back. He opens his mouth to say something, but hesitates.

“Do you like it?”

Isak nods, a few of his curls falling into his eyes. “It's...” he swallows again. “Yes, I like it.”

“I thought you would. It doesn't have to, you know, mean anything. I just…” Even trailes off, rubbing the back of his neck. And he can’t believe something so simple, something so minimal is already working him up, his heart is already racing just thinking about Isak and the pretty choker across his pale neck.

Isak bites his lip before getting up. “I have… something I wanna wear with this, will you… Wait here? Please?”

Even furrows his brows but nods. Isak walks to his bedside table, takes something, black fabric is all Even can see, from it and quickly retreats to the bathroom.

He steps back out of the bathroom and down the hall to their living room slash bedroom about five minutes later and. Okay. Holy shit.

He’s slipped on the choker and a black t-shirt with _FUCK ME HARDER_ in white on it. It’s too short on him, the hem hovering just around his belly button. He’s taken off his jeans and socks, too, so he’s wearing nothing but his briefs, the shirt and the choker. He’s biting his lip and fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

“What–” Even has to clear his throat more than once to get the words out, “Where did you get that from?”

Isak blushes and laughs nervously. “Magnus saw it on some edgy clothing site and thought I should buy it… the weekend your parents took you on that trip? I was drunk so I agreed with him. It arrived just yesterday.” He’s staring at the floor and wringing the shirt in his hands. “Is it… do you think it’s weird or–”

“Baby,” Even interrupts him, “Come here.”

Isak walks over quickly and climbs straight onto his lap, straddling his thighs. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous, I don’t know how I’ll ever let either of us leave this apartment ever again,” he says honestly, making Isak smile and hide his face in Even’s neck. “And I think the shirt suits you.”

Isak laughs into his neck. Even traces his fingers along the choker and Isak digs his nails into his shoulders as Even slips his fingers beneath it, tightening it just enough for Isak to squirm, his laughter dying out. “Even.”

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Isak whispers breathlessly, nodding against Even’s neck and tightening his arms around his shoulders.

Even smooths his hands across Isak’s back, across his shoulder blades and down his sides until he can wrap his arms around his waist. Isak melts against Even’s chest. Even presses his lips against the side of his neck, against the cool feaux diamonds, he can feel Isak’s pulse jump and that simple reaction makes him smile. He pulls away slowly and gives Isak a once over again.

Isak sucks his lower lip into his mouth, already bitten red, his eyes a little hooded as he looks down at their laps shyly. He shuffles a little bit, bare feet digging against the sides of Even’s knees, and he glances up at Even from underneath his thick eyelashes.

“I just can’t believe how–” Even cuts himself off and he reaches out, trailing the back of his knuckles across Isak’s throat, “–you’re so pretty, Issy.”

Isak blushes deeper and hesitates for just a second before he slowly gets off Even’s lap and sinks to his knees in front of him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He pauses, as if he’s waiting for Even to give him the go ahead, and he licks his lips when Even nods. Isak reaches forward immediately, quickly unzipping Even’s jeans and pulling them down his thighs. He presses his lips against the bulge in Even’s boxers. Even reaches down, threading his fingers through Isak’s curls, hips instinctively pushing towards Isak’s face.

Isak mouths at him through the cotton of his underwear and traces his tongue across the black fabric until he reaches his abdomen. He smiles against Even’s lower stomach and peels the elastic of his boxers down quickly, pulling it past his thighs until they bunch around his jeans, and he presses a hot, open mouthed kiss against the soft skin just underneath Even’s navel. 

Even’s fingers twist in his curls as Isak buries his nose in the thick tuft of hair at the base of his cock, sucking in a deep breath. He looks up at Even again, meeting his eyes, and he reaches up, finding Even’s fingers that are twisted in his hair and moving them down until Even is cupping his neck. He slides his fingers over Even’s, fingertips tracing over his knuckles, until Even’s fingers frame the choker, thumb tucked underneath, right by his pulse.

Even swallows as Isak’s fingers encircle his wrists, holding them in place, his gaze never wavering. He presses down, just a little bit, barely a change in pressure, but the movement has Isak’s eyes fluttering shut, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and he rocks forward a little bit. 

Even is... he’s kind of in awe, really, because he thought he had seen every side of Isak that there was by now, from the silly side to the science nerd, the boy who would let Even draw him whenever he wanted to the probably only person who liked giving blowjobs more than receiving them but now? Now he gets to see yet another new side to him. Even hopes he’ll never stop learning new things about him. He hopes they’ll be old and graying together and he’ll still get to learn new things about Isak.

Isak’s hands leave Even’s wrists and find the backs of his calves. He straightens his back, rising up a little higher on his knees, and his tongue darts out to touch the head of Even’s leaking cock. Isak moans instantly and digs his fingernails into the back of Even’s calves as he laps at the head of his cock, tongue dipping against the slit in a way that has Even pushing his hips forward, begging for more. Isak wraps his lips around the head, suckling softly before pulling away slowly, glancing up at Even as the head of his cock smears across his lips. The corner of Isak’s mouth twitches upwards at the sight of Even staring down at him with his mouth hanging open. Looking back down, he wraps his lips around Even’s cock again and sucks him down slowly, still gripping Even’s calves to steady himself.

“Fuck,” Even curses quietly, Isak’s tongue tracing the thick curve of his cock. “You’re so good, baby.”

He watches the way Isak’s mouth stretches around him, lips swollen and pink, his cheeks matching in color. His hips stutter as Isak bobs his head, tongue tracing patterns around his cock, Isak’s nose brushing into the fine hairs at his base every few seconds and, fuck, he’s a vision. 

Even pulls him off quickly, causing an obscene slurping sound, a thin trail of spit falling from his lips, and Even slides his hands down to cup his jaw, leaning down to kiss him. He slides his tongue across Isak’s lips, tasting himself there, licking up the spit dripping off Isak’s lips, before sealing their mouths together. Isak moans softly, stilling entirely and allowing Even to set the pace, tongues tangling together until Even pulls away.

Isak whimpers as Even’s thumb traces across his swollen bottom lip, whispering a soft please.  
Even uses his thumbs to pull on Isak’s cheeks to get him to open his mouth wide before guiding his lips back towards his cock. Isak’s eyes flutter shut again as Even tugs him forward, content the minute his lips are stretched fully around the base of Even’s cock. He stills and his hands leave Even’s calves, moving to clasp behind his back, resting just above the dimpled skin. Isak looks up at Even with wide, green eyes, and he hopes that Even will understand just what he needs.

Even knows, knows his boy better than himself. He slides his hands down the side of Isak’s neck, thumb dipping under the diamonds of the choker. Isak moans around him, the vibration sending a shiver up Even’s spine, and Isak’s jaw relaxes on instinct. Even sucks in a deep breath and rocks his hips up, feeling himself slide deeper into Isak’s mouth, feeling Isak’s tongue trace the underside of his cock. And Isak is compliant as always, eager and willing as he sits back on his haunches and lets Even fuck his mouth, hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

Even can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, knows he won’t be able to stave it off much longer. His hand tightens around Isak’s neck, fingers tugging at the diamonds of the choker and, when Isak moans around him again, Even comes with a guttural cry.

Isak opens his eyes slowly as Even pulls out. He licks his lips, feeling a bit of come trickle out of the corner of his mouth, and he lets out a contented sigh when Even’s thumb wipes at his lips, cleaning them. He senses rather than sees Even drop to his knees in front of him and his hips twitch when Even’s fingers trace the outline of his dick through his underwear, rubbing him slowly. Isak’s head falls forward onto Even’s shoulder, panting wetly against the fabric of his shirt as Even rubs him through his jeans. “Even,” he whispers, “the collar, can you–”

Even slides his hand to the back of Isak’s neck, pulling at the choker, or collar as Isak called it, which, fuck. Isak sits back, eyes shut and lips red. Even presses his lips to the side of Isak’s neck, nipping at the skin and pulling at the choker, his big hand rubbing firmly against the soft fabric of the briefs until he feels Isak shudder, a loud gasp leaving his lips before he relaxes and slumps against Even, shaking and his heart racing. Even wraps his arms around Isak and stands slowly, pulling him to his feet and getting him on the bed. Isak sinks back against the mattress, reaching for Even as he struggles to even his breathing. Even climbs onto the bed next to him, reaching for the choker to unsnap it when Isak’s hand finds his wrist and stops him.

“Leave it,” Isak says, his voice rough and fucked out, and he turns to the side to cough. “I like it.”

“Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean–”

Isak cuts him off with a scratchy little laugh. “You didn’t, Ev. Well, you did, a little, but I– I liked it,” he assures him.

Even nods slowly and looks down at Isak’s underwear, pulling the fabric down his legs. “Can’t believe you came in your underwear like a teenager,” he grumbles.

“I am a teenager, Even,” Isak says with a smile, his eyes closed.

Even rolls his eyes and smiles, throwing the fabric aside before lying down next to Isak. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, choosing to just run his fingers across the column of Isak’s throat. He isn’t surprised, not really, when Isak moans softly and curls against him. “So you… you like it, then?”

Isak nods, throwing a leg over Even’s hips, climbing mostly on top of Even. “Don’t wanna take it off,” he admits.

“You wanna wear it to school?”

“I don’t–” Isak whispers softly. “I don’t know yet but… can I wear it tonight? While we sleep?”

“Yeah, of course you can, baby,” Even says quietly, tilting his head to press his lips against Isak’s forehead.

*******

Even didn't think that it would become A Thing, but it does. Barely a week later, the boys are over and they’re all going to a party that night. And Isak is wearing a simple little golden choker with tiny pearls in between the golden parts. It’s different from the one Even bought him but he’s instantly taken back to that evening, when he gave Isak the fake diamond choker, and how he reacted and, fuck– he’s with several of their friends and he really, really doesn’t need to be distracted by memories of Isak's flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, breathy little whimpers as he tucked his hands behind his back while he let Even fuck his face. He does not.

They haven’t done anything else with the choker... sexually, and now Isak’s wearing one, a new one that he bought himself, in public. You can’t blame Even for getting a little bit of turned on.

Isak is in the middle of answering one of Magnus’ absurd questions that Even didn’t pay attention to, too preoccupied by how pretty his boyfriend looks with his pretty choker, when Even reaches out for his neck. He notes easily the slight hitch in Isak's breath, the subtle flush to his cheeks as Even runs his fingertip underneath the little necklace choker. It’s kind of… surprising, really, that Isak is wearing it where other people can see. And, fuck, Even is proud of him, proud that he can wear something most people view as ‘feminine’ and not give a fuck what those people think. He likes it too. Not just because he’s proud of him, but because they suit him, look like they belong around his pretty neck. Even doesn’t know how it didn’t cross his mind to buy him one ages ago. He tugs on the necklace just enough for Isak to get the hint and lean his head on Even’s shoulder and settle against his side.

Isak looks up at him and smiles. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he watches Even, biting it until it’s swollen and red as Even smooths his fingertip over the skin of Isak's neck. Isak shifts in his seat, burrowing deeper into Even’s side. Even smiles and keeps his hold on Isak until the they start leaving for the party.

*******

The week after that Isak wears another simple choker, to school this time. Then he starts doing it almost everyday. They’re cheap ones that he probably gets from H&M or Gina Tricot, that’s where Even got the one he bought him. 

Isak has a simple golden one with little black beads in it, a super thin one with just one iridescent diamond in the middle that rests right over his adam’s apple, a simple golden chain. 

Pretty much the only times he doesn’t wear one is when he wakes up late and has to leave in a hurry. He loves them and he glows whenever someone, most of the time Even, compliments him on them.

*******

They’re on the tram on their way to Jonas’ place to hang out with the guys after school one day. Isak is wearing an oversized, pink adidas hoodie and tight black jeans, a delicate jeweled choker around his neck, his body curled up against Even's side.

“Even?” Isak whispers softly, unsure if Even would even hear him over the sounds of the tram or not.

He’s been acting sort of shy and clingy all day, quiet and cuddling deep into Even’s side whenever he can. It’s nothing that out of the ordinary, sometimes, usually when he’s really tired, he just gets into this needy headspace.

Even takes his hand and squeezes it. “Yeah?”

“Can I...” he pauses before shyly looking up at him, tongue darting out to wetten his lips. He glances towards the other people in the bus, relieved to see no one is paying attention, and he turns back to Even. “Can I suck you off when we get there?” he asks quietly.

“Jonas’? You wanna suck me off at Jonas’? You don't want to wait until we get home tonight?” Even questions, raising an eyebrow.

Isak flushes and shakes his head, looking away from Even, and muttering something under his breath, too quiet for Even to hear.

“What was that, Iss?” Even asks.

“I said I can't,” Isak admits quietly.

“You can't?” Even asks, only slightly amused as he watches the flush darken Isak's pale cheeks. He slides his fingers under the jewels of his choker – collar, really, that’s what Isak calls them – and watches as Isak sucks in a deep breath.

“Can't,” he affirms, a dark blush over his pale cheeks.

Even grins and moves his hand from Isak's neck to wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer so he can whisper against his ear. “Can't wait for me to fuck your throat open, can you?”

Isak shifts against him, slowly lifting a leg to rest across Even's other thigh, trying to get closer to him. “Even,” Isak whimpers softly, almost inaudible, and when he reaches out to rub Even's cock through his jeans, his hand is slapped away. 

“Baby, we’re on public transportation. You gotta wait.”

“I want to… Need to touch you, Even.”

“You have to wait,” Even tells him, a bit more firmly. “Or you'll have to wait until we get home, alright?”

Isak nods quickly, licking at his lips before biting into his lower lip. “Alright.”

Isak lays his head on Even’s shoulder and does as he’s told, keeping his hands to himself for the remainder of the ride. He’s impatient, though, bouncing his knee up and down, a bundle of nerves as he waits, but he doesn’t say anything, so Even considers it a win. By the time they get to Jonas’, Even tells him Isak spilled soda on his pants and grasps Isak's wrist to tug him down the hallway, Isak is nearly bursting at the seams. Even pulls him into the bathroom and Isak instantly drops to his knees in front of Even.

“Issy, fuck.”

“Can I, Even?” Isak asks, looking up at him, his breathing already labored. “I need… I need you, need this.”

Even smooths his thumb across Isak's cheek gently, the younger boy leaning into the touch easily. He can’t say no – doesn’t want to anyway – when Isak licks his lips again, eyes falling to the tented fabric of Even's jeans. “Go ahead, baby.”

Even trails his fingers across the material of Isak’s choker and the soft skin of Isak's neck, admiring the view when Isak sits back on his haunches and opens his mouth. His cheeks are still flushed, even deeper now, and Even is almost positive his own heart is gonna beat out of his chest at the sight of him. Isak is so gorgeous, all flushed and wide eyed and desperate. Even quickly unfastens his jeans, pushing them down his legs along with his underwear, and his cock twitches as Isak lets out a soft moan as soon as his cock is out. He cups Isak's jaw with one hand, thumb sliding across his lower lip, and he guides himself easily into Isak's waiting mouth.

Isak's eyes slip shut as Even fucks his mouth slowly. His pace picks up gradually as Isak's throat starts relaxing around him. They don’t have much time, Even knows the guys will know what they’re doing if they’re in here for too long, and he knows Isak would die of embarrassment if they knew he’s so desperate to have his face fucked he’s making his boyfriend do it in his best friends bathroom. Isak clasps his hands behind his back, letting Even use him however he pleases. He moans when the tip of Even's cock hits the back of his throat, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Are you good?”

Isak moans around him, again, as an answer, eyes opening so he can look up at Even. Even pants softly as he thrusts shallowly into Isak's mouth, feeling his tongue work the underside of his cock. 

Even slides his hands down to the choker, grabbing it carefully and jerking Isak forward until he chokes. Even's first instinct is to pull away, but Isak moans and nuzzles his nose against the tuft of hair at the base of his cock, and Even groans, already close. 

“You look so pretty,” Even says breathlessly, slipping his fingers from his choker but holding Isak still with his nose pressed against Even’s abdomen, bringing his other hand to his hair and curling his fingers in, “You’re such a good boy.”

Isak moans at the words and it vibrates around him, he bites back a moan of his own as Isak slowly pulls off of him. He licks his lips, looking up at him. Isak wraps his lips around the head of his cock, tonguing the slit and lapping at the precome without breaking eye contact. Even tugs a little tighter on the choker, Isak's mouth falling open instantly as Even comes on his face. Isak's eyes slip shut as he licks at the head of Even's cock, spunk dribbling down the corner of his lips as he tries to swallow as much of it as he can.

Even gasps as Isak tongues at his sensitive slit, and he slides a hand from his throat to his jaw, gathering up his come with his thumb. Isak turns his head and wraps his lips around Even's thumb, licking his hand clean, eyes shut in content. Even’s spent cock gives a feeble little twitch when Isak sucks on his fingers and moans around them.

Isak pulls away slowly, mouth red and swollen as Even's fingers fall from his lips, and he smiles shyly. “Was that good?”

Even kneels in front of him and crushes their lips together, licking into his mouth easily and tasting his own come on Isak's tongue. Isak moans into his mouth, falling against his chest, a little dazed. “You're amazing,” he whispers against Isak's lips.

Isak preens, tilting his head down and smiling. “I like it when you do that.”

“What, come on your face?” Even asks with a snort.

“Yeah,” Isak says with a shrug. “And when you...” he trails off and makes a gesture with his hands, a weak one, motioning towards his choker.

“Oh.”

Isak nods as his blush deepens.

“I like it, too,” Even admits.

*******

Even thinks his favorite chokers of Isak’s are either the delicate diamond or the pretty lacey ones. 

The diamond ones are elegant and look like they belong wrapped around Isak’s neck, with his golden curls and dainty features and beautiful face. He usually wears them to parties and on dates.

And the lace ones just are so pretty. Isak almost always wears them in the bedroom, matched with his ‘special’ underwear. He likes to match the colors of his lace chokers to his panties and Even thinks the first night he did that is possibly in Even’s top ten orgasms ever.

*******

Even settles back against the headboard, naked, as he hears the water shut off in the bathroom. It takes almost ten minutes for Isak to find his way out so Even figures he’s wearing something special tonight even before he sees him and when he does. He was right. Isak is wearing nothing but sheer brief panties, a thigh garter, and one of his chokers, so wide it covers almost half of his neck. All lace and all baby pink.

“You… You. Fuck,” Even finds himself stuttering, his brain short circuiting.

Isak pushes his damp hair away from his forehead and smiles. He flicks the light off, leaving just their little bedside lamp on, and slowly walks over to the bed, hands clasped in front of him. “Yes?”

“Come here, baby girl,” Even encourages, motioning for Isak to move towards the bed, patting the bed.

Isak blushes at the pet name and steps over towards the bed, fingers fiddling with the lace garter around his thigh. He gets on the bed and Even wastes no time in pushing him on his back and settling over him, kissing him. He pushes his tongue past Isak’s lips and their kiss quickly turns heated. Isak’s back arches off the bed, desperate to get closer to Even, their cocks rubbing together. Even trails his lips down the side of Isak’s neck, over the lace choker.

Isak whimpers when Even bites down on his neck and sucks hard. “Can I suck you? Like...” he trails off, reaching for Even’s waist and trying to pull him up his body. “Like this?”

Even nods, pecking Isak on the lips before crawling up his body until he’s straddling his chest, his knees tucked underneath Isak’s arms. Isak wraps his fingers around Even’s thighs, meeting his eyes and licking his lips. Even swallows heavily, grabbing himself and guiding the head of his cock towards Isak’s mouth. Isak’s tongue darts out, lapping at the head and tonguing the slit, causing Even to groan.

Isak’s lips wrap around him and he slowly pushes his way between Isak’s lips. Isak moans around him, jaw going slack as Even’s fingers slide around the back of his head, lifting him off the pillow and further down his cock. 

Even grits his teeth, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow, not to avoid hurting Isak, he knows he could take it, but because he doesn’t want to come yet. Isak’s fingers dig into his thighs as he swallows around Even, his eyes squeezing shut. Even sucks in a deep breath as he makes himself slowly pull out of Isak, a thin line of spit trailing from the head of his cock to Isak’s lips.

Isak’s tongue darts out, licking at his lips. “Even, please.”

Even scoots back on the bed. “Up,” he instructs, and Isak obeys instantly, rising up in front of him. “Hands and knees, baby girl.”

Isak nods, turning over without preamble. Even smooths his hands over his back, Isak sighing happily, back arching when Even’s hands leave his body, and he turns his head to look when he hears the sound of the nightstand drawer open. “Ev, earlier, I–”

“You what, sweetheart?” Even asks, climbing between Isak’s spread thighs and flicking open the bottle of lube. He coats his fingers generously, tossing the bottle aside, using his other hand to pull the panties down over Isak’s ass and brushing the knuckles of his other hand against Isak’s hole.

“I prepped earlier,” Isak whispers, panting. “I’m ready–”

“Hmm,” Even muses, rubbing his fingers across Isak’s hole for a while, teasing him, before pushing in. Isak’s back arches right away, a sigh escaping him, and Even fingers him slowly, savoring the feel of Isak’s taut muscles stretching around him. Even presses his lips against the small of Isak’s back, tracing up his spine until his nose is tucked against Isak’s neck. “Good?”

Isak nods, pushing back against Even’s fingers. “Even,” he pants.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Even promises, pushing in a third finger and nudging against his prostate right away.

Isak keens, reaching behind him to wrap one of his arms around Even’s neck and holding him there. He pushes his hips down, legs spreading wider. Even’s hand drifts down Isak’s stomach, brushing past his hard cock, barely contained by the skimpy panties, and Isak whimpers. “Please, Even,” he whispers.

Even decides he’s done teasing him and slowly withdraws his fingers from Isak before lining the head of his cock up with his opening. He presses a kiss to the back of Isak’s neck before pushing in, holding Isak’s small body against his chest, until the head of his cock presses against his prostate. 

Isak’s head falls back against Even’s shoulder as Even rocks his hips forward, thrusting into him at a maddeningly slow pace. Even grips Isak’s hips tightly in his hands, holding him in place as he fucks him slowly.

Isak whimpers at the pace, letting out a quiet curse as Even’s fingers trail across his sensitive nipples, pinching and tugging at the taut little buds until Isak is crying out. He pants and moans as Even speeds up his thrusts, his prostate being hit with each thrust. The choker is pretty around his throat, Even’s fingers still pulling at his nipples, his cock deep in his tight body.

“You alright, baby girl?” Even asks roughly, grunting as he rocks their hips together harder.

Isak nods and he barely notices the way Even is pushing them both forward on the bed with the force of his thrusts, draped over Isak’s back. Isak’s chest is pressed against the mattress now, thighs aching at the change of position. He feels Even’s hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down, and a breathy little sigh escapes his lips. 

“You’re such a good girl, doing so well.” Even pants, making Isak cry out loudly and clench around him. “Look at you, taking me so good.”

Isak’s hands reach for the pillow, twisting around the fabric, as Even fucks deeper into him. His dick is still trapped in his panties, rubbing against the sheets through them, Even’s thrusts causing a beautiful friction that’s almost enough. Even slides his hand further up Isak’s neck, gripping the lace of his choker, trying to be careful not to rip it, as he fucks him harder. Isak’s back arches as he rises up on his elbows, a loud moan escaping his lips, his cheeks flushed. He turns his head into the pillow, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “Yes, fuck, Even.”

Even knows Isak is close so he fucks him faster and tugs on his choker again. It only takes a few more thrusts until Isak’s hole is spasming around Even’s cock as he comes, a weak daddy leaving his lips. His hole tightening around Even and that word leaving Isak’s lips are enough to send Even over the edge, coming deep inside Isak. He reaches for Isak’s choker and unfastens it as soon as he’s done, rolling Isak over until he’s nestled against his side. “Iss?”

Isak snuffles against Even’s neck, sighing happily and curling around him, eyes shut tight.

“Are you feeling a little floaty?” Even asks with a soft smile and a kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“Yeah.”

Even smooths his hand across the planes of Isak’s back slowly, pressing his lips against his forehead. He pulls Isak closer, tilting his head up to press their lips together until he feels Isak smile against his mouth. “Good?” he whispers against Isak’s lips.

“Always good with you, Ev,” Isak tells him softly, almost inaudible. “That was…” he trails off.

“Good?” Even asks again with a quiet laugh.

Isak nods and smiles. “Repeat.”

“Already?”

Isak giggles, tucking his face back against Even’s neck. “When we wake up.”

Even grins, turning Isak so that he can pull off his come soaked panties and clean him with the toilet paper on top of the drawer near their bed, before reaching for the duvet and pulling it over their bodies as Isak slots their legs together, almost trying to climb on top of Even. “Get some rest, baby girl.”

*******

A few weeks later Even is waiting, once again, for Isak while he gets ready. He’d told Even he had a surprise for him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Even’s breath gets caught in his throat when Isak walks out. Fuck.

“Baby. Come here,” he breathes.

Isak climbs onto the bed, and Even reaches for his waist right away, tugs him forward until he’s straddling his lap, his hand immediately going to his throat, his black choker with _DADDY_ written on it in diamonds. He’s not wearing anything else. 

Isak sighs as Even’s hand strokes over his throat, massaging the skin softly. Even leans up and in, pressing his lips to the side of Isak’s neck. He can feel his heart racing against his lip. He feels Isak’s dick fatten up against his belly, and he smiles.

“Even,” Isak whines, pressing closer against him, a gasp escaping his lips as Even’s tongue traces the skin by his choker. His hands scramble towards Even’s lap, palming him through his black boxers. “Let me touch you–”

“Get on the floor, on your knees.”

Isak scrambles off the bed and settles on his knees near the bed. Even gets up, too, and moves to stand in front of Isak.

“Can I…?” Isak trails off, looking up at him and gesturing towards Even’s underwear.

Even just nods and Isak doesn’t waste any time in pulling down Even’s boxers, and Even grabs his own cock, carding his other hand’s fingers through Isak’s hair.

Isak’s chest rises and falls quicker as Even’s grasp on his cock tightens, holding it just under the head and making it aim towards Isak’s lips. Isak subconsciously leans in slightly, his tongue coming out to spread over his lower lip before his upper teeth clamp down on the skin just under his lip, biting down.

Even’s other hand goes to Isak’s choker. “Wanna suck my cock? Think you deserve it?”

Isak nods quickly, too frantic and harsh for the hold Even has on his choker now. Even can hear Isak’s mouth moving as he pulls tight. Isak’s lips fall and he looks ready to gag.

Even pulls his finger so the choker pulls Isak closer, his cock hovering just before his pink lips. Isak looks ready to lean forward and suck but he looks up at Even with wide and questioning eyes. Even nods.

Isak leans in, closing his lips around Even’s head and sucking softly. Even lets his eyes slip closed, his grip on Isak’s choker loosening as Isak circles his tongue around his slit.

“Put your arms behind your back, baby,” Even tells him, watches how Isak complies almost instantly.

Isak sucks him down, his cheeks hollowing as his tongue covers his teeth, gliding against the underside of Even’s cock as he lowers his head. He goes as far as he’s comfortable with before he begins to bob slowly, his head moving back up before he swallows down.

Even slips a second finger into the collar, pulling it tighter, while his other hand stays in Isak’s hair. He slips his fingers along his scalp, loving the feel of his silky waves between his fingers. Isak bobs a bit faster, going deeper but still not all the way there.

Even gets a good grip on Isak’s hair before he pushes him down. Isak’s throat closes around him and he hears the sound of Isak gagging around him, feeling spit run down his length and pooling around the hairs at his base. Isak comes back up and breathes heavily, Even still pulling on his hair.

Even gives him a moment to catch his breath before he pushes him back down, pushing him as far down as he can go and hears him gurgling around his girth. Isak breathes deep through his nose and Even pushes him more, only stopping when Isak’s nose is flat to his stomach and his spit is dribbling down his chin.

“Look at me, sweetheart, let me see your pretty face.” Even encourages, pulling Isak up his length before he grips on his hair and forces him back down.

Isak blinks open his eyes and looks up at Even. Even takes in the sight of his red rimmed and watery eyes, matched with his bright pink lips and the way his cock stretches them. He holds Isak still before he pushes him down again, Isak’s nose brushing against the curls of his pubic hair.

Isak’s eyes start to water and go glossy over the green and Even rubs his fingers into a section of his scalp before he pulls at his fingers in the collar, testing Isak. Tears spill down his cheeks at that and his chest flares up, gagging around Even. Even notices the way his arms tense in an attempt not to grab at Even.

Isak moans around him and sucks hard, letting Even pull him up and force him back down. Isak struggles to keep his throat open, Even starting a quick pace that doesn’t let him do much other than suck. Even fucks into his mouth quick, pulling on his hair as he thrusts his hips forward and forces his cock to the back of Isak’s throat, making another set of watery tear tracks run down his pinked cheeks.

“You’re always so good, always suck daddy’s cock so good.” He grits out, bucking his hips while Isak moans loudly around him at the words, “You look so pretty on your knees.” Isak moans again and his eyes are just so green as they look up at him.

Even lets a hand trail down the side of his face, following his jawline before stopping right at the side of his lips, tests to see if he can slip a finger into Isak’s mouth alongside his cock.

Isak whines, Even stretching his mouth wider. Even groans at the sight, pulling Isak off his cock and watching the way more spit dribbles down Isak’s chin, dripping down his neck, all the way to his chest.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Even pants, Isak opening and closing his lips a few times. “Get on the bed, on your back.”

Isak nods, wincing as he stands before Even, saying a soft and hoarse, “Yes, daddy.”

Isak climbs onto the bed as Even gets up and fetches the lube off the dresser, going back to kneel on the bed and opening it. He tries to grind his hips down, to try and get Even’s fingers in him faster. Even coats his fingers before sliding his hands around Isak’s waist and down to his thighs, urging him to spread them wider, before pressing his fingers against his hole. Isak keens and pushes his hips down, two of Even’s fingers slipping and sliding against him before finally pushing in. Isak’s back arches, eyes fluttering shut, as Even fingers him slowly.

“Good?”

Isak nods frantically and grips Even’s biceps tightly as he rocks his hips down, trying to take more of Even’s long fingers. Even presses his lips against Isak’s collarbone, looking up at him and simply watching for a moment. He watches the way Isak’s cheeks flush deeper and deeper every time the pads of Even’s fingers brush across his prostate. He watches the way Isak’s lips part around soft gasps when Even crooks his fingers just the right way. Loves watching how much Isak loves getting fingered.

“Even,” Isak gasps, pushing his hips down, whimpering at the way Even teases him. He reaches down and tries to wrap his fingers around his own dick, only to have Even slap his hand away.

“No,” Even tells him, nipping at his collarbone. “Just this, yeah?”

Isak whines. “Daddy. Another, please–” he begs, rocking his hips any way he can in his desperate attempts to get more.

Even slides his hand up from Isak’s waist to tug on his choker in warning, to remind him of who exactly sets the pace, a loud moan escaping Isak’s lips at the movement.

“Please, again,” he gasps out, head tilting back against the pillow to expose his neck.

Even licks his lips and takes in the sight because Isak looks so wrecked and beautiful. His fingers are digging into Even’s biceps as he rocks his hips down incessantly, begging for more. Even finally slides in a third finger, fingertips nudging right against Isak’s prostate, causing Isak to shiver.

“Daddy,” Isak breaths out, pushing his hips down frantically when Even stills his hand. “Close–”

“It’s alright, baby,” Even whispers, letting Isak rock down against him, fucking himself hard on his fingers. He wraps his fingers around the collar again, tugging lightly, licking his lips when Isak lets out another loud moan.

“Tighter,” Isak pants, eyes fluttering shut.

“Hm?”

“Collar– Tighter, please,” he gasps out, reaching down to grab Even’s other wrist, holding him steady as he fucks himself, mindlessly chasing his orgasm, his feet planted on the bed for leverage. He squeezes his eyes shut and loses himself in the feeling, the sensation of Even rubbing against his prostate and his warm hand at his neck.

Even pulls harder on his choker, so that his lips pop open and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter. He keeps his fingers in the choker and lets Isak ride his fingers to get off.

“You look so pretty,” Even says to Isak, yanking on his choker so Isak’s mouth slowly opens again and his chest heaves, “Such a good boy.”

Even can’t look away as he tugs on the choker again, Isak keening against him. He leans forward and attaches his lips to Isak’s collarbone, sucking a dark bruise there. 

“Can you bring your knees to your chest, baby? I want to see you.” Even asks, leaning back on his knees as Isak pulls his thighs to his chest, laying one arm under his knees as the other grips Even’s bicep.

“You look so good, angel.” Even murmurs, ghosting a hand up the back of Isak’s thigh as he fucks his fingers into him, Isak’s eyes still squeezed shut.

Even rubs circles into his thigh and pushes his fingers deeper, Isak’s hole stretching around them and pulling them in. Even groans, his own cock feeling hot and heavy, but not as much as Isak’s, lying hard against his stomach between his thighs.

“Wanna taste you so bad, baby, I wanna lick you until you come.” He growls, watching as he pulls his fingers out and slams them back to the knuckle, making Isak whimper.

“Please, daddy.” Isak says, his voice cracking, and grips onto the flesh of his thigh, Even’s eyes never leaving his own long fingers as he thrust inside Isak.

Even spreads his fingers, Isak’s hips pushing up and his eyes squeezed shut and Even leans down and breathes out slowly over his knuckles. He blows over Isak’s hole, hearing Isak gasp. He leans down to puff a breath over where his fingers disappear, sticking out his tongue and, ever so slowly, licking around his red rim. Isak moans and his hips push down.

“Maybe not today,” Even says against his hole, leaning back and squeezing at Isak’s thigh.

Isak’s eyes spring open and he looks so betrayed, it almost makes Even laugh, but the expression is soon replaced by one of pleasure as Even hits deeper with his fingers, his mouth falling open and his head hitting back against the pillows.

Isak pants, muttering nonsensically under his breath, encouraging, as Even gives the choker a rough tug and Isak nearly screams as he comes, painting his stomach with his come. Isak slumps into the mattress, breathing heavily. Even studies Isak for a moment, flushed cheeks and racing heart, and he runs his knuckles down the side of his face. “You okay, kitten?”

Isak hums, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Even’s pants. “Yeah, I feel…” he trails off as he slowly opens his eyes to meet Even’s, and he smiles.

Even smiles down at him softly, taking in Isak’s wide, glassy eyes. “Do you want me to…?”

“Yeah. You should fuck me.”

Even laughs quietly as he leans down to press his lips against Isak’s, kissing him sweetly and slowly, his fingers still inside him, Isak wrapping his limbs around Even’s body. Isak pouts when Even pulls away and nips at his nose, trying to pull him back down. He whines when Even pulls his fingers out slowly, his asshole tightening around nothing.

“Please, daddy,” he begs, right back in his headspace, his toes pointing and his dick starting to harden again on his stomach. “Fuck me. I’ll be good. I’m your good boy. Please.”

Even’s cock twitches and he sits up, running his fingers over Isak’s hole, feeling him tense as he rubs his thumb in slightly before he pulls it back out.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says with a smile, reaching for the lube again and slicking himself up.

His hand feels like heaven as he squeezes his cock, getting it slick. He rubs his thumb over his head, smoothing the bead of precome down, mixing in with the lube. Isak whines to remind him he’s there, still exposed and waiting. His eyes are open wide, staring at him over the arm holding his knees up again. His lips are red and swollen, two very obvious teeth marks in his lower lip.

“How do you want it, baby? Want me to fuck you or do you wanna ride me?” He keeps his voice sweet, leaning down over Isak so that the backs of his thighs press to his chest as he crowds in closer to steal a kiss from his already red lips.

“Like this, daddy? Please,” Isak pleads, pulling away from Even’s lips.

Even nods, nosing against Isak’s jaw before he balances on one arm, reaching down to grab at his length and hold it steady.

“Do you wanna show daddy how good you can bend, baby, wanna show me that you can get your legs over my shoulders?”

Isak nods, quickly hooking his ankles over his shoulders as Even presses a kiss to his chest, pressing his tip into Isak. Isak moans out Even’s name as he presses in, both of his heels rested on his shoulders. Even gets a surge of possessiveness at the sight of the black choker with _DADDY_ , Even’s name basically, at least to Isak it is, around his pale neck.

He pushes in slowly, pushing a bit up Isak’s body until they’re eye to eye. Isak gasps as his knees are pushed into his chest, his heels slipping from Even’s shoulders and down his back. Even shifts higher so that Isak’s folded in half, his legs shifting so the relaxed muscles of his calves lay on his shoulders and his knees are pressed against his own collarbones. Isak winces at the pull in his muscles but he keens as Even pushes in to the hilt, his hips against Isak’s ass.

He pulls out slowly, Isak’s eyes rolling back and his lips parting. Even thrusts back in just as slow, teasing Isak. Isak bites his lip, opening his eyes to stare up at Even.

Even keeps his strokes slow and long, Isak moaning softly. He’s still going slow when he bends his right arm so he’s resting on his elbow. Isak moans as Even presses into him deep, only pulling out slightly to thrust back in and keeping his strokes small.

Even hooks a finger into Isak’s choker, his arm under his shoulder. Isak gasps as Even pulls it a hint tighter, his struggle for breath becoming more difficult. Even pulls back out, only the head staying in, before he thrusts the first bit of his cock in. Isak moans high in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as Even pulls back and does it again.

Even keeps his strokes quick but hard, pulling out almost completely before he fucks back in. He knows it’s Isak’s favorite, knows how much he loves it because it always hits his prostate perfectly. The head of his cock always pounds right into it when he does this, making Isak moan higher and higher.

He tries to switch it up, doing two short strokes before one long one and Isak starts babbling. He strings together words like _harder_ and _fuck_ and _daddy_ , stuttering and mumbling as Even fucks into him.

Even quickens his thrusts, pulling tight on Isak’s choker and making him gasp as his eyes bug out. Isak coughs, a moan coming out straight after and Even shifts his hips, fucking in deeper. Isak grips and pulls on the mattress, his nails digging in as Even slows his thrusts.

Even presses in deep, hips flush to Isak’s ass, and moves in small figure eights, his cock hitting deep into Isak. Isak whines, a hand letting go of the duvet and coming to settle on Even’s back right next to his calf, his nails scratching at his skin.

Even kisses him again, pulling on his choker as he does so Isak gasps into his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. Even goes harder, getting little uh’s from Isak with every thrust, slowly getting louder as he fucks him harder.

Isak nods, biting his lower lip and bucking down to meet his thrusts, his heels digging into his back to pull him closer. “Please,” he moans, clenching around Even.

Even gasps, grunting shortly after as he pulls Isak’s choker higher up his neck so it rests right under his jaw. Even moves his fingers to the front, pressing them down into the column of Isak’s throat so that his mouth pops open and his eyes widen.

Isak’s brows furrow and his eyes squeeze back shut tight and his mouth drops open wider as Even presses the head of his cock right into his prostate, making his toes curl.

Even kisses his neck, right under his ear and above the black collar, his fingers pulling tight. “Come on, baby, come for me.” Even pants, right under his ear.

“Please, daddy,” Isak moans, repeating it over and over as Even’s thrusts speed up.

“Come, baby, show me how pretty you look when you come. Come on. Come for daddy,” Even breathes, making his strokes quick and erratic as his stomach tenses.

Isak nods frantically, keening and going tense. He’s so close and Even wants to grip him and wrap his fist around his cock so he can get him to come faster, but he settles for pulling on his collar and watching Isak gag.

Isak starts to dry sob, his chest heaving and his voice coming out in little whimpers as Even fucks him. His whole body freezes, his back arching up and his mouth opening wide as he comes with a swallowed moan, his thighs shaking. Even fucks into him in short thrusts and makes sure to jab his prostate repeatedly, Isak coming onto both of their stomachs.

Isak deflates, still squeezing impossibly tight around him. Even sets his thrusts quick now, no longer for Isak but for himself. Isak’s whimpering, clinging to his back as Even pulls on his collar, making Isak gasp. Even comes with four final strokes, pushing his hips flat to Isak and letting out a quiet shout.

Isak shakes when he pulls out, his chest and cheeks red. His eyes are glassy and his stomach smeared in white. He reaches for Even and kisses him softly, his shaking hands coming up to cup his jaw.

Even fumbles with the buckle of his choker, pulling it out from under his neck once it’s opened. Isak’s chest rises and falls quick as Even rolls over and pulls him under his arm. Even kisses the top of his head, Isak clinging to his side and relaxing. Even rubs calming circles into his back until he falls asleep.

 

Even wakes up the next morning before Isak, which isn’t odd or unusual apart from the fact that it’s nearly noon. They didn’t close the curtains properly before going to bed so sunlight is peeking through the thick curtains of their apartment, causing Isak to tuck his head further into Even's neck to avoid actually waking up. Even smiles and runs a hand down Isak's back, stopping at his waist when Isak makes a soft sound under his breath before rolling away and onto his back. Even rolls onto his side, his eyes wide as he spots the bruises along Isak's neck. He’d never pulled on one of Isak’s chokers so hard that it would’ve left bruises before. He reaches a hand up to gently trace them.

“Hi,” Isak whispers, eyes flitting open slowly, meeting Even's. He leans in for his good morning kiss.

“I hurt you,” Even says quietly, once he’s pulled back, an odd tone to his voice as he trails his thumb across the bruise that’s directly over Isak's pulse.

Isak furrows his brows and shakes his head. “No, you didn't.”

“Iss, you're bruised and–”

“And I like it,” Isak interrupts softly. “I like when you bruise me, Even.”

“You do, huh?”

Isak nods and trails his hand along Even's forearm until he reaches his wrist, encouraging him to press his fingers down a little bit more. Isak's cheeks flush and he feels his cock stir against Even's hip at the subtle pressure. “Yeah,” he breathes out.

Even presses his fingers against the bruise, watching the way Isak's eyes seem to glaze over, just a little bit, as he does so. “What do you like about it?” he questions curiously.

Isak is quiet for a moment until he feels Even's leg slip between his own, their hips slotting together, and he sighs as he feels Even's hard cock rub against his own. “I don’t know, feels good,” Isak stutters out. “And– And I trust you. And you always make me feel good.”

Even nods and rocks their hips together. Isak's head tilts back against the pillow and his mouth drops open as the head of Even's cock catches against his own. Isak's legs spread wider and Even shuffles fully between them until he’s completely draped over Isak's smaller body.

Isak arches up against him, hips lifting off of the mattress as he feels a smear of Even's precome across his stomach. “More,” he moans, fingers tightening around Even’s wrist. Even complies, slipping both of his thumbs to Isak’s throat and pressing down hard on the bruises. Isak gasps, cheeks flushed and lips parted, hips pushing up and against Even's. “So good,” he pants. “More, Even, please.”

“Okay, kitten,” Even says softly, rocking his hips against Isak's. He knows Isak isn’t going to last, and neither is he, probably, not with the way Isak is writhing beneath him. Isak's legs wrap around Even's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the small of Even's back, pulling him closer in the heat between his legs and forcing their cocks to rub together again.

“Ev–” Isak cuts himself off with a strangled moan as Even presses harder against the bruises, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He rubs his hips against Even's, holding his wrists in place.

Even keeps the pressure against Isak's neck as he rocks their hips together. Isak comes suddenly, with a strangled cry, stripes of come painting his stomach as he gasps beneath Even. His hands fall from Even's wrists and Even sits up, reaching for Isak's hips and rocking frantically against the curve of his spread legs until he comes, his spunk mixing with Isak's on his stomach.

“Even,” Isak whines, reaching for him and pulling him closer, back to lie down.

Even leans in and presses their lips together. Isak moans against Even, tongue slipping into his mouth desperately. Even pulls away slowly, nipping at Isak's lower lip, and he smiles. “You’re filthy.”

Isak rolls his eyes before glancing down towards his come coated stomach. “It’s only half my fault.”

Even laughs and pecks him on the nose. “We should shower. Come on.”

*******

Even straightens out his top, checking himself in the mirror once more. He brushes his fingers through his hair before he straightens his shirt again. It was him who insisted they both dress up, even though they’re not actually going out tonight. Even turns around and his eyes meet Isak’s, bright and sparkly in the low light.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Even says softly, moving to him and leaning down to kiss his soft lips.

Isak wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him, kissing his neck. “Thank you. Can I help you in the kitchen?”

Even nods and leads him to the kitchen, lifting him to sit him on the counter once they’re there.

“So… what did you make for me, then?” Isak asks, smiling at him from the counter as Even moves to the oven.

Even smiles proudly as he tells him, “Lasagna.”

Isak laughs loudly at that. “You always make me lasagna.”

Even smiles, walking over and nudging himself in between Isak’s spread legs and hugging him again. “Well, it’s your favorite. And I put in a triple amount of cheese.”

Isak gasps excitedly, making Even laugh and kiss his forehead, before he pulls back, moves back over to the oven and actually gets the lasagna out this time.

Even gets a bottle of red wine and gives it to Isak, along with the glasses, before carrying the food to the table in the other room.

Dinner is quiet and lovely, they talk about their summer plans and about the party they’re gonna have on friday. Even insists they have to take a celebratory selfie, then posts it on Isak’s Instagram with a couple of dozen heart emojis.

Even brings out a birthday cake after they’ve eaten, making Isak practically squeal, and pours him another glass of wine. Isak’s already tipsy and can’t stop smiling, which makes Even not be able to stop smiling.

After they’ve eaten almost half of the cake they relocate to the bed with their wine glasses and the bottle, and proceed to get drunk and make out, sucking the taste of the wine off of each others tongues.

“Good birthday?” Even asks softly, rubbing his hands down Isak’s thighs.

Isak pecks his lips before pulling back. “Probably the best ever. Really. Thank you.”

Even smiles at him and takes a sip from his wineglass, Isak copying him with the glimmer of a smile in his eyes. 

Then Even’s eyes widen and he’s setting his glass down on the coffee table before he swallows. “I haven’t given you your present yet!”

Isak’s face lights up. “You have another present for me?!” Even had already given him a brand new snapback, and a new oversized hoodie this morning before school.

“Mhm, and it’s the most important one,” Even tells him, mirth in his voice, while reaching to his bedside table.

Even settles back once he’s gotten the present out of the cupboard, closer to Isak than he was before, as he hands him a carefully wrapped present. Isak eyes him for a few seconds before he gives his wine glass to Even and peels back a strip of tape carefully. It’s a tiny package, maybe jewelry of some kind, Isak thinks.

Still, when he pulls back the wrapping paper and holds up the necklace, he’s left speechless. It’s definitely real gold, with a rose in the middle. Isak turns it around and his breath gets caught in his throat. There’s _EBN_ carved behind the rose.

Isak lifts his face to look at Even, his eyes a little wet. “Ev… I– How much did this cost?”

Even shuffles closer to Isak, and Isak goes ahead and climbs into his lap. He tugs the jewelry out of Isak’s hand gently, and ties it around his neck, so that the gold rose rests over his adam’s apple.

“It looks beautiful on you, sweetheart,” Even says softly, gently rubbing his thumb against Isak’s adam’s apple. “You know how I took a lot of extra shifts last month?” he asks, waiting for Isak to nod in realisation. “Well, that was so I could buy this. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. It doesn’t matter that it’s expensive, baby, what matters is if you like it.”

Isak cups his jaw, tilting his face up so he can kiss him. “Of course I like it. I love it. It’s the best thing anyone’s ever gotten me.” He wraps his arms around Even’s neck and kisses him with all he has.

Their kiss is a mess with how wide they’re both smiling against each other’s mouths. Isak cups his jaw with both hands, kissing him sweetly as Even settles his hands on his waist, rubbing his thumbs in circles against his soft skin through the thin layer of his shirt.

Isak rests his forehead against Even’s as he rests his arms over his shoulders. “Fuck,” he breathes, “I love you. So much, Even. So, so much.”

Even kisses him again, rubbing down his back before he’s breathing, “I love you so much,” against Isak’s mouth.

 

Isak never takes the gold necklace off.


End file.
